


KAMEN RIDER TIME

by XHANRIC



Category: Kamen Rider, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHANRIC/pseuds/XHANRIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep crossed with Kamen Rider. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>As the Prodigal Three return to he Keyblade Graveyard to begin their final battle, an unseen man arrives at the ruins of the Land of Departure and resolves to aid the heroes in their plight. Once sure they are safe, he bequeathes to them his power... The power of far greater power than they'd ever known...<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	KAMEN RIDER TIME

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS: OC Insertion, POWERFUL!Aqua/Terra/Ventus. ONE-SHOT; DISCONTINUED WITH PRELUDE CHAPTER IN PLANNING, AND IS AVAILABLE FOR ADOPTION AT REQUEST!

-EPISODE 0: GLASS & SAND: TIME ASCENDS!-

How much time had passed since my departure? I haven't been home in so long, and yet... I don't think Master will even know me anymore. Then again, Master didn't seem to recognize me much before I left. Maybe old age was finally creeping up on Master Eraqus? I don't know for sure, but I was happy to see the familiar sight of The Land of Departure creeping ever faster toward my Keyblade Glider. I'd always been a fan of locomotion on foot, so mine tended to take the form of wheeled shoes. I smiled; being active even when not having anything to do helped to keep my body in top shape, and physical fitness is always important for a good Keyblade Master. 

However, as I neared The Land of Departure, something caught my gaze; a dark funnel cloud touching down in the center of the hall... chunks of stone and loose chains everywhere... Suddenly, past my now attentive gave a single streak shot past: it was brownish in color, with a bit of fire red - the color of flames from an earth-based Keyblade Glider. My mind ground to a screeching halt; the perpetrator has just left... no, someone was chasing down the perpetrator. I decided to stay behind them so they wouldn't see me, and noticed they were headed for a place I hadn't seen in a long time: The Keyblade Graveyard. Their struggle could wait; I had to turn back and see if I could locate Master Eraqus. 

I turned tail and shot back to my now broken home, hoping against hope that I'd be able to find my master. However, landing in front of the hall doors, which now remained slammed open against the halls, I saw nothing. Not even a trace that something had happened in defense. No signs of struggle, no signs of ... life. I turned back for a second to see if anyone was behind me; nothing. 

For the few minutes, in what felt like an eternity of panic, I searched the entire compound; every hallway, now coated over in darkness, leading into every room, filled with noxious blackness, in which every surface was now touched with an inch-thick layer of evil murk. This place had been home once... now it was simply scarred; a shred of what it had formerly been. I walked into the main hall, nearly having a breakdown when I entered but instead breathing a deep, shaken sigh of relief; this room, in which I'd been instead as a Keyblade Wielder, taken the Master's Exam in, and been granted Master status in, was virtually untouched, save for a few orbs of light that flew around, firing beams of light In random directions and damaging anything they touched. I didn't even lift a finger and they were gone, wiped off the face of existence itself. 

I slowly ambled back outside and stood in the broken courtyard, my mind racing. My foot touched something solid and weighty. I looked down, and bit back tears as I reached down to pick up the familiar Keyblade I'd sparred against so many times in my youth: My master Eraqus' personal Keyblade, the Master Keeper. I picked it up slowly, allowing my fingers to slowly run across the length of the blade and the intricate design of the handle. I hadn't been here when he needed me... hadn't been here when the time had been right, like I had said in my note... without knowing it, I'd broken my promise to the man I'd looked up to as both a mentor and a father. 

The weight of the Keyblade wasn't that great in reality, but at this moment, it seemed heavier than the stone slab I stood upon. I knew this only because it had been a self-given punishment when I was younger; I had to break off and lift one slab of stone if I couldn't defeat the master in battle. I'd failed of course, but... now, the consequences of my not winning weren't as important. Someone had killed my master... no, someone had killed my father, and whoever they were, they weren't about to get away with it. My resolve solidifying again, I stored the master's Keyblade on a set of pegs on my back and, pressing a round pad on my wrist, activated my Keyblade armor. Soon, a suit of white metal plates covered me, with intricate horns on my ankles that curved all the way back and under to provide extra balance support. 

That had always been a major problem in my case. I had no real sense of balance, so no matter where I was, most people never saw me out of my armor. Only those I trusted ever saw me without my helmet, and only those I'd truly come to respect got to see me entirely armor-free. On my helmet protruded five horns; two came off the sides, rolling to the back of my head and turning back to the front, while two more curved down from just above my eyes at opposing angles to rest under where my eyes should be, and the last horn, split in two down the middle, curved outward from the center of my forehead to form a sort of guard. More horns covered my form over top of the plates in varying areas, adding extra fortitude to my suit. 

I formed my trusty Keyblade, "The Hour Sands", in my left hand. It was, in itself, an intricate piece of work, with a simple handle reminiscent of most other Keyblades, save for the hourglasses that comprised the hilt and guard. The blade extended far outward, ending in yet another hourglass, making a total of six in all, this one open at the top with a large, spiked hook of sand coming out of it. Tossing my Keyblade into the air, I jumped, grunting to myself as I took off skyward in my Glider. I opened up a portal to the Lanes Between, and, at speeds I never thought myself capable of, rushed for the Keyblade Graveyard. When I was almost within touchdown range, I released my Glider and sank through the world's atmosphere, slamming down in a place known as the Seat of War. I ran forward, ignoring the open treasure chests and relative calm. As I dove into a place known as Twister Gulch, I noticed the strange absence of the enemy-borne tornadoes that had once raged here. Strange, someone must have taken them all down...

Not leaving myself with time to try and think of who would do this, I barreled through, ignoring the Moogle Shop and Departure Crystal as I passed into and out of the Fissure, stopping JUST short of the third line of discarded Keyblades when I saw him: Master Xehanort, That twisted, wrinkled old crone whose eyes always seemed to glow... and never in a good way. In fact, this particular moment bore the brightest and most evil glow of those bizarre, golden slit eyes that I'd ever seen. Beside him stood what appeared to be a young boy in a skin-tight suit of twisted black and red armor, complete with a black helmet to match. Before them stood three other people who, with the addition of the body next to Xehanort, I'd never met in my life, but was guaranteed to get better acquainted with soon.

The first was a young man, much shorter than his two companions, with unruly spiky blonde hair and a determined look on his face, wearing a pair of heavy-looking sneakers, a pair of sharp white and black khakis with matching zip-up half vest and shirt, and a Keyblade Armor pad on his left shoulder. Interesting… Since when did kids who appeared no older than ten or twelve pass for being a Keyblade Wielder? The tall young man behind him has a head of somewhat controlled spiky brown hair, a pair of low-waist hakama pants kept up with a black belt, a black tee-shirt strapped to his muscular body with two crisscrossing red straps, and a look that screamed vengeance was coming soon to someone. In fact, if my eyes didn't deceive me, I could have almost sworn a hint of Xehanort's evil yellow in the young man's deep blue eyes...

The one that struck me, though, was the lone female in the group: a relatively tall young woman she was, with an interesting choice of apparel. She wore a high-collared halter top with intersecting pink straps that crossed over the centers and just under the swells of her breasts, black shorts with strips of fabric, in blue and white, dangling from her waist to give the effect of a longer, more airy skirt. Out of her pointy, metallic boots rose black stockings that stopped mid-thigh. I couldn't see her eyes at first, but once she stepped into a battle stance, she shifted downward and tilted her head slightly in my direction. Who would have thought that a woman with such interestingly short blue hair could have such soulful blue eyes... curved backward in an angry sneer. 

"Oh boy," I said quietly to myself while releasing my armor, "I'd better step in before things get too out of hand." Taking off at a run, I jumped on a discarded Keyblade and bolted across the column in front of me, grateful that Xehanort seemed all too fixated on the three before him to notice me coming in from the rear. I quickly hopped down from the Keyblades to land behind the three and leapt, going into a high, spiraling mid-air back flip right over the three, taking them by surprise as the burst of wind that swept up behind me blew into their faces. I landed, much to the surprise of all five, right in front of the three opposing Xehanort. I waited for the feeling of six eyes boring into me from behind, and, feeling it, stood with a flourish. 

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? This isn't your battle, you should leave now!" the big male said in an almost calm, yet angry tone coupled with an almost philosophically deep, yet somewhat childishly high voice. The others began saying the same thing, before I raised a hand for silence, which I was soon granted. 

"You're all wrong on that point. This is as much my battle as it is yours. Besides," I said, holding out a hand behind me to summon the Master Keeper to show the three behind me discreetly, "If my instincts are not incorrect, three of the five of you share ties to a mentor I once trained under. I believe we should help each other out." I reached up to activate my armor, but instead, pulled the pad off my right wrist and attached it to my waist.

"What are you doing?" Xehanort asked in a raspy, almost demanding tone, "You know the armor won't work if you do that! You're inviting your own death!" I simply grinned aside the remark as I summoned my Hour Sands, holding it skyward before performing a triple cut in the air before me. 

"HOUR SANDS, HENSHIN!" I shouted, swinging my Keyblade in such a way that the small Keychain at the hilt's end connected with the armor pad and snapped off, embedding itself within as I slapped it forcefully. Moments later, as my hands curled into fists and rested at my side, my Keyblade dissolved into particles of sand that wrapped around my, encasing me in a cocoon of golden particulates. 

Soon, the cocoon blasted outward, revealing a skin-tight body suit, a light yellow in color, upon which the millions of golden sand particles returned to rest, forming stylized armor plates: two large ones connected at my chest, solidifying into a light-brown plate with a golden hourglass design right in the center. My arms were soon wreathed in sand, which formed protective guards all the way up from the backs of my hands to my shoulders in an interlocking grid-work pattern with large openings between the guards. My legs gained the same plate system, only the leg plates were more of a toothed gear linkage bearing similar large gaps between guards. The helmet that now covered my head was soon slammed into by a large hourglass that snapped in two, allowing the sands within to flow up and around my head, become solid horns.

A single stomp and a battle cry later, I assumed a battle stance, summoning the Hour Sands into BOTH hands and preparing for battle, saying, "CHRONUS, KEYBLADE MASTER OF TIME, ON THE SCENE! KAMEN RIDER TIME, HOUR FORM, IS READY FOR ACTION!" Xehanort took a step back, visibly shocked at what he'd witnessed. His young ally didn't seem so scared; in fact, he rushed right at me, as if interested in testing his newest foe.

"NO, VANITAS! DON'T ENGAGE THAT BOY! HE'S TOO STRONG FOR YOU!" Xehanort shouted, his words not even phasing Vanitas. Vanitas raised a Void Gear Keyblade over his head and swung down, a little surprised as I lifted a single forearm to block his strike. With little more than a small push, I sent him flying backwards. I marveled at how resilient his Keyblade was. Only a strong soul with an equally strong will could keep from having a Keyblade broken while this form was active… It was very surprising.

I tossed my two Keyblades into the air and caught them by the backs of the blades, behind the sand plumes on the ends, and said, "KNUCKLE UP!" the handles and blades of the Keyblades vanished, once more becoming sand the joined to my hands, connecting the sand plumes to them, turning them into spiked knuckle dusters. The next time the boy came at me, I struck upward, catching him under the chin with a painful-sounding spiked punch. 

Vanitas flew back several feet and landed on his feet, reaching as hand up to rub his bloodied jaw gingerly before uttering a guttural roar and running headlong at me, once again getting forced back by a single punch, this time to the ribcage. He stumbled a bit as he gained his footing, touching his chest and pulling back bloodied digits. After a second roar, this one deep and angry, full of the dark rage that fueled his next charge. Just as he swung, however, he vanished, as if he thought I needed to see where he was coming from next. A quick heel turn and I caught him on my foot, sending him on a quick, tumbling crash course aimed straight at his master.

I don't know what the five around me were thinking as I began charging a light, bluish aura around me, coupled soon after with a faint, grey one inside. I pointed at Xehanort and Vanitas and shouted, "HIGH MAGICK: FLASH STOP!" Nigh instantaneously, time stood still around master and acolyte, then freezing them solid in time-frozen ice. The two didn't move for several seconds, but soon I noticed a small crack in the acolyte's ice block, and I turned, reversing my armor in seconds. 

"We have to leave NOW!" I said, making sure my voice carried the importance of retreating that second. They caught the message and nodded, following me back into the Fissure without a second thought. As soon as we arrived, I jumped up and sat down on a ledge and summoned the Master Holder again, taking a deep breath. The three stopped and looked up at me with inquiring eyes. 

"Might I ask who it was that struck down Master Eraqus?" I asked, and immediately the taller man stepped forward, raising his hand with a downcast gaze, the rest of his face bearing a look of guilt.

"Alright, next question, then. What are your names, fellow students of Master Eraqus?" 

The man looked up and said, "My name is Terra, Welder of Earth. My style is power and brutal attacks. The little one here is Ventus, wielder of Wind, or Ven for short. He's a wiz at consecutive blows and foot speed. And, last but not least, our resident super mage Aqua, Wielder of Water and the only Master of the three of us." I nodded, but my attention was drawn to Aqua when she stepped forward.

"You seem very polite and powerful, but how do we know you're really one of our late master's students? Even if you are, he never spoke of anyone who even comes close to fitting your physical description. Who are you? And how do we know you're not lying?" I watched as Ventus and Terra suddenly stepped back, preparing their Keyblades. Terra shifted his center of gravity, standing with his Keyblade in his left hand, while his other stayed bent at the elbow and open palmed, waiting to take hold of the handle of his weapon. Ventus formed his own Keyblade, but held it in his right hand in a reverse grip. Aqua, also preparing, stood in between the other two, standing proudly and calmly, Keyblade in her left hand and lowered toward the ground, while her right rested at her side. 

I jumped down from my ledge and pushed the Master Keeper into the soft, dusty earth and said, "My name is Chronus, Wielder of Time, and master of adoptive combat. I've learned to tailor my attacks and defensive maneuvers to keep foes on their feet, or in some cases, on their backs. Just like you Aqua, I was named a Keyblade Master, but, unlike you, Master Eraqus named me Master three years ago, before you three showed up. He rescued me when I was young and decided to teach me how to protect myself. That was about ten years ago… I only failed so often because he was the only one to train against, so… yeah, strategies were the only thing I could rely on."

Aqua put away her Keyblade, much to the shock of her friends, and asked, "I believe you. No one else would be able to take hold of the Master Holder, or even store it away. You must have been named Master by our Master. Now, my next question: What was that armor you used against Vanitas? I don't think I've ever seen armor like that before..."

I could see the look of curiosity that was creeping over each of their faces, and decided to indulge their request by reactivating my armor and saying, "This is a specialized armor system that was created to counteract the maddening effects of the X-Blade, called the Z-Armor. The system was designed to grant the user abilities correspondent to the Keyblade they wield at the time of transformation. In my case, I used my favorite Keyblade, the Hour Sands." At this point I reversed my transformation and grinned.

"The system's baser functions are to augment the user's physical magical abilities to greater levels and even out drastic differences for those who specialize in only one type of combat. For instance, Master Aqua, If you were to use the system, it would boost your magical abilities to levels you've never experienced, and also increase your physical strength to the point where you could shrug off a previously mortal attack as if it were nothing AND punch holes in stone walls with JUST your hands. In the case of your friend Terra, his brute strength would be put so far through the roof he'd be actually crumbling the rock face behind me to dust just by walking, while his magic powers would be shot up to about your current level. Finally, in Ventus' case, since he's basically along the margin of equality, both his levels would be shot JUST past where both you and Terra are presently, making him an even more dangerous threat in battle. IF, and only IF, you think you can handle the strains of using this will I help you activate your own. So, do you think you can handle it?"

I watched as the three wrestled with the idea; Terra seemed genuinely astounded by the idea, while Ventus was struggling with the idea. Aqua seemed... I couldn't quite describe what I saw in her face. Her eyes seemed intrigued by the abilities she'd be able to utilize with the armor... but somehow, they also showed just the slightest hint of fear. I decided to ask.

"Master Aqua, what exactly are you thinking?" I asked calmly, "If you're afraid the armor will drive you into the darkness, don't. The armor is pure light to counteract the ?-Blade's pure darkness. The only drawback of the armor is the intense strain suffered after the first few uses. After that, the user's body begins to cope with the strains and the suit adapts to the user's cellular structure, allowing the user to activate the armor as often as they like with minimal damage. I should know, seeing as I've been using it for... roughly a year and a half now. Plus, a BIG bonus from using it is that it slows your aging process. You'll stay young for three times longer than you normally should! I'm about ... twenty-four years old right now. How old do I look?"

I smiled as each gave an answer that placed me between thirteen and fifteen. Terra's face took on a bright smile as he stepped forward and requested the armor. Ventus smirked, and then followed his brother-figure. Aqua hung back a moment, still unsure.

"Let me put it this way, Master Aqua," I said, still as calm as before, "When do you see yourself retiring from being a Master; in about forty or fifty years? Using the Z-Armor would ensure you AT LEAST another thirty to forty years BEYOND normal retirement age. You'd be the youngest-looking veteran Master anyone had ever heard of, and STILL be able to clean up the darkness with flair!" That got her, I could tell. Just the way her face seemed to light up at the mention of tacking on a few more decades to her work.

"Alright, you've got me. I'll take the armor!" Aqua said, a beaming smile spreading across her face as she too stepped forward. I nodded and stepped toward them.

"Alright then, if this is to work, I need EACH AND EVERY Keychain you've collected so far. Also, I'll teach you how to add other Keychains to your collection of Forms." Terra looked confused, so I decided to demonstrate.

"Watch and learn," I said, switching the Keychain on my Keyblade from an hourglass with spilling sands to a clock with hands going backward. I attached it to my Keyblade and allowed them all to watch as my trusty weapon transformed; the handle was now protected on one side by a large clock with hands FAR too large extending up the handle form the blade. At the end of both hands, another clock formed, with far too many hands to count for being a clock, all of which were aimed straight in a curve downward. My weapon had transitioned from being the "Hour Sands" to the "Second-Hand Trump". 

Once more removing my armor pad from my elbow, I placed it on my waist and held the Second-Hand Trump skyward. Lowering it down again, I held it in front of my face and spun it in hand, in a circular motion three times, before saying, "SECOND-HAND TRUMP, HENSHIN!" once more I spun my Weapon in a way that snapped the Keychain off the weapon and embedded it within the armor pad. After slapping the pad hard, I held my hands, rolled into fists at my sides as my Keyblade exploded outward, becoming a set of snaking clock hand tendrils that wrapped around my body.

Soon after, the tendrils faded away, revealing the body suit, still yellow, but with a tinge of orange in the joints and around his neck. A large image of a clock, sans hands, appeared In front of me and slammed into me, scattering the numbers one through twelve onto my body in cursive letters while four more tendrils snaked around my arms and legs, then in a spiral around my head to rest over each eye. In a moment, my helmet sprouted two large clock hands the extended off the head at 10 o'clock and 2o'clock. The ends of the tendrils on my arms and feet became protective plates, spiked at the top of the knuckles and toes. Another large clock formed on my chest, forming hands that spun until they split in two each. Three were black and one was red with the three black tendrils landing at the 3, 6, and 9, marks, and the red landing at 12. 

"This," I said, as the signal light on my helmet flashed a striking green, "Is Shift Form. The one you saw me fighting Vanitas with was Hour Form, meant for a strong combination of offense and defense. This one, however, is meant to change depending on the position of the red hand, which is on Position Zero. Shifting the Red hand will change the positions of the black hands by a small margin, but the black hands do nothing. The Red hand controls which Mode Shift form enters and what weapon is summoned. Now I'm in Speed Mode, so the weapon formed would be this." I held out the Second-Hand Trump, now much smaller and sleeker with a more wickedly curved blade. 

"The Second-Hand Trump changes shape and function depending on the position of the red hand. Right now it's in Speed Mode," I said, reversing my transformation. The three seemed to understand and handed me all of their respective Keychains, which I held in my hand.

"Now, remove your Armor Pads and place them in front of you. I want you to do EXACTLY what I do, alright?" I asked, and smiled when they nodded in unison. I removed my own and placed it on the ground, placing what I felt were the strongest of each of their Keychains on my pad, while handing the rest back to them. Terra looked confused again, so I explained.

"I kept the strong ones to create a link to your Pads through my own. Mine is the ORIGINAL Prototype Z-Armor Pad, so, to grant yours the same power, I have to link them to my own using your strongest Keychains. Otherwise, the connection is faulty and becomes prone to sudden breaking in combat. The stronger the Keychain on the original prototype, the stronger the link to the soon-to-be prototypes will be." I said. Terra nodded in understanding and placed his other Keychains on his pad, as did Aqua and Ventus. 

I reached into my pocket and pulled out another Keychain from my pocket, this one shaped like an ornate shield with a twisted-looking letter "Z" on it. Removing the Second-Hand Trump Keychain from my Keyblade, I pocketed it while affixing the new Keychain onto my Keyblade. The change was almost immediate: the handle morphed into a solid, Z-shaped guard with a two-handed handle on the back, while the blade, a more stylized, backward, curve-ended Z, shot up from the guard. The top, outward curve bent downward with three blades coming off it like mantis arms. At the looks of shock I received from the three before me, I shook my head and took a breath.

"This, my friends," I said, "Is the Zeta Linker Keyblade. With this, I'll link our armor pads together and grant you the powers of the Z-Armor. I hope you're ready for what you're getting yourselves into!" They all nodded. I nodded back and lifted the Zeta Linker into the air with one hand. I turned it so it faced downward, and placed the edge of the blade to the top of my armor pad. With a twist of the blade in each of their directions, streams of light shot from my pad to each of theirs, engulfing them in absolute light.

"I, Chronus, Wielder of the Zeta Linker Keyblade, hereby grant you, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, full use of my power. BEHOLD, THE Z-ARMOR!" A pyramid of light erupted from the four pads. Moments later, the light died down, and I removed my Keyblade from my pad. Sure enough, instead of the dull brownish-black that their pads had been, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus now had their own gold-plated pads.

"Good. Now, place those back where they were before. You have to place the pad on an easily accessible area for transformation time, but you DON'T have to mimic my entire change routine, alright? I do it the way I do it because it's my style. I don't mean to sound like a jerk," I said, "But you need to find your own style. Now, let's get in there and kick their butts." My three new companions eagerly picked up their new pads and attached them to their rightful places on their shoulders. Then, picking up their Keychains, they turned and set off with me for the Graveyard once again. 

I wasn't so surprised, really, by what we collectively saw when we returned to the battlefield: Master and acolyte stood much as they had before, completely unaware of what had happened to them. 'Good,' I thought, 'the less they know, the better this fight will be for us.' I gave a signal to the others, and the nodded back. We all strolled up, removing our armor pads from our shoulders. Once again, I placed mine on my waist. I waited. Soon, I would be able to see where the others had placed their own pads. I pulled out the hourglass Keychain form my pocket and fixed it onto my Keyblade, transforming it into the Hour Sands again. Once more holding my blade aloft, I slashed down three times, then embedded the Keychain into the pad and slapped hard. Once more, I assumed Hour Form, and stood at the ready. Whatever came at me, I'd be ready. 

Or so I thought. Both master and acolyte vanished into thin air. I blocked Vanitas' first attack with one of my two Hour Sands, but wasn't fast enough to react to Xehanort's dark slash that caught me from behind. I stumbled, wheeling around to attack Xehanort, but he was gone. I turned to strike at Vanitas, but he was gone too. In as quick a move as I could, I reached for my waist and removed the Keychain, pulling out the Second-Hand Trump Keychain and quickly performing the transformation sequence for it. Soon, I changed to Shift Form, Speed Mode, and prepped for combat, forming two weapons. Just to be safe, I moved the red hand ahead to Position Six, and waited as my armor changed: the black hands became orange in color, gained fang-like appearances, and I became slightly stronger. The Second-Hand Trump, however, shrank down to a few short inches long, with a blade only a few inches long, and barely anything in the way of damage inflicting power save for a single spike at the end of the blade.

"Thank the Masters for Assassin Mode," I said to myself as the attacks came quick and many. They attacked in sequence, with Vanitas taking the first stroke and Xehanort bringing up the rear from another direction. It was really all I could do at this point to defend; attacking would mean leaving myself open, regardless of the fact that I had long ago summoned a second weapon to keep up with the attacks. A single opening could spell my end. Still, I had to do something to get them off my back, but nothing seemed to take them down a notch...

"Wait a minute," I said, backing up a bit after one powerful stroke from Xehanort. I pulled the Second-Hand Trump's Keychain from my pad and pulled another form my pocket: One shaped like a storm cloud struck through with a thunderbolt. Connecting it to my Keyblade, I back-flipped to avoid another attack and landed, holding my weapon to the sky again. Three thunderclaps rang out over a sky clearer than crystal, and as I once more slapped the Keychain into my pad, I changed.

Now surrounded by a thunder cloud, I patiently waited as the thunderbolts cascaded over my body, forming a black body suit with yellow trim lines around the joints. JUST above where all the yellow lines were, large thunderclouds set down, shooting thunder down my arms and legs, while three large clouds set down over my chest and back. A third rested on my head, shooting six lightning bolts; four came from the outside middle edges, two up and two down, that crossed in inward angles, while the last two fired out the center of the cloud and branched off into three pieces. When the cloud dispelled, I took a stance and held my two new Keyblades, "Thunder Gemini", in each hand. Though I'd obtained them a little over a year ago, they were still the most awkward Keyblades I'd ever wielded. I was still used to their every curve and edge, and I took two second to glance at them and admire their intricate details.

They were the only Keyblades I knew in existence that existed as a combination double sword and paired blades. Each section had thunderbolts coursing over it, with the end of the blade being five curved thunderbolts aimed down at the ground. As soon as Vanitas popped up for another attack, I countered, blocking with one weapon while swinging the other to strike him dead in the chest. He twitched for a second before vanishing again. This continued, repeating even for Xehanort: block attack and counter, watch enemy twitch and vanish, and then repeat. A few minutes later, both were holding back furious twitches as I walked closer. Suddenly, I felt something hit my back, and I hit the dirt. I looked behind me to see a tall man with an eye patch and two scars, bearing an evil smirk and... two crossbows. 

"OH, but OF course! They'd HAVE to have some artillery support," I said to myself. I rose, but was quickly brought down by another shot. 

"KNOCK IT OFF, BRAIG!" Terra roared, his Keyblade blocking the next shot Braig fired. Terra was holding a Keyblade I hadn't seen in his hands before: a dark looking weapon with a black handle and blade that ended in black fin-like protrusions... and a single, evil eye at the center of the fins. Terra removed his pad and placed it on his waist, as I had. He slammed the end of his Keyblade into the ground, then took a stance: feet spread shoulder length apart, bent slightly at the waist, arms held at his sides, while bent at the elbows and wrists, with hands curled into fists. He let out an angry roar and ripped his Keyblade form the ground. He swung it so the Keychain slammed into his pad and snapped off, then slapped it.

"CHAOS RIPPER, HENSHIN!" Terra shouted, now raising his free hand to his face, fingers now curled into claws. A tornado of dark energy surrounded him, small lightning bolts shooting out. Moment later the tornado died out, revealing Terra's new form: A sleek, black body suit with crimson lines running all over it, randomly shaped plates of armor attaching wherever the lines intersected. I'd never heard of the weapon before, but just the sound of it implied attack, not defense. His armor was thick, and looked hard to move in. The armor itself was crimson with black lines, and rimmed with the same fin-work that the Keyblade had on the end of it. When it got to the helmet, those same fins popped up again, only now covering most of the top of the head, leaving that one evil-looking eye to open on his forehead and flash an evil purple. 

He summoned another Chaos Ripper, and stood in his favorite stance as he said, "KAMEN RIDER EARTH, CHAOS FORM! LET'S ROLL!" he shouted, taking off like a shot after Braig. I watched, intrigued, wanting to see how he would fight in this form...

_____ END GAME _____

**Author's Note:**

> I humbly request that all thoughts and constructive criticism be forwarded to me via reviews. Flamers will be shown the door and given a verbal boot to the ass. Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


End file.
